


The Despair of Slate Fatalita

by The_General_Gist



Series: The Exploits of Slate Fatalitá [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Kingdom Hearts, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character named after Miles Edgeworth, Spoilers, Torture, V3's first execution traumatized me, alternate universe - simulation, it was my first danganronpa game okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22689274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: Age: 17She had thought she could make a difference. A Fool she was.Livid shook his head. "Flew too close to the sun," he muttered sadly.
Series: The Exploits of Slate Fatalitá [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603966





	The Despair of Slate Fatalita

I remained silent. No matter my innocence, I had failed to convince my classmates of such. The real culprit had made the perfect frame.

"Let's start the vote!" Monokuma declared. "Will you make the right choice, or the dreadfully wrong one?" We all turned to our screens.

30 seconds passed. The screen behind Monokuma activated. My heart sank further. 

The results claimed their answer, my guilt, to be correct.

But... I didn't... Reiji smirked. My eyes widened in realization. He was the Maste-

A metal claw erupted from the wall behind, dragging me through.

\- THE ULTIMATE ADVENTURESS' EXECUTION - HANGING THE HERETIC

I found myself standing in a dark room, my legs restrained. That gods awful music started playing. A noose went around my neck. It lifted, tightening, now touching my jaw. The noose started to glow, getting warm. It tightened. The music got louder. I instinctively reached for the noose, but it wouldn't budge. It got tighter and hotter. The music became deafening. The noose tightened further. It was burning my skin! The music grew louder still, as did the noose tighten and increase in heat! It wouldn't stop! I wanted to cry, to scream, ANYTHING BUT I COULDN'T BREATHE AND MY NECK WAS BURNING AND IT WOULDN'T STOP AND I WAS DYING AND IT **JUST WOULDN'T-**

I woke up screaming, the pain still fresh. Several people in blue clothing had to restrain me as I thrashed against the bed I was on.

It took a full hour for the doctors to calm me down. The burning feeling was still there and I felt like I needed to vomit. I should've been dead, and yet I was in a hospital, my powers restored.

Why?

A woman in a business suit approached me, wearing the most malicious smirk I had ever seen on anyone. She seemed familar.

"The good news, Ms.Fatalita, is that you're getting discharged," the woman's smirk only widened.

"Who?" I struggled to ask, my throat closed and horse. Phantom trauma sucked.

The woman faked a sympathetic smile. "Team Danganronpa appreciates your support," she stated professionally.

And just like that, my mind snapped. I remembered. I had visited this world against orders, trying to put an end to the Killing Game this world was so obsessed with. I had thought it'd be simple; break into wherever Danganronpa was filmed, save all the participants, and call it a day.

But I failed. Danganronpa was filmed in a datascape. I was captured and forced to participate as well.

Our memories were tampered with; made unaware the Killing Game was considered fictional. I was isolated in the role of detective. I alone investigated the crime scenes and bodies. I alone presented evidence, reasons, and arguments that led our friends to their deaths, regardless of motive. I fought tooth and nail against the overwhelming despair, and I failed. The 'game' was rigged from the start.

We went through all that suffering, and this planet had the GALL to consider it all fictional! It was barbaric!

Why... Why did I think I could make a difference here?

The woman smiled at my anguish. She walked away, paused, and turned around. Her next words terrified me.

"Don't mess with me, keybearer."


End file.
